


State Your Claim (And Mark My Words)

by myboi



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, F/M, FAHC, Fake AH Crew, Female Reader, Gavin Pyrotechnic, Geoff boss, Idk what this is or where it's going, Jack getaway driver, Jack is nonbinary, Jeremy Bodyguard, Michael footman, Multiple chapters, Porn With Plot, Reader Insert, Ryan crazy killer, Smut Eventually, XReader, choose your relationship, jack uses they pronouns, or just platonicy, updated every day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7454959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myboi/pseuds/myboi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was an impulse decision, really. And you didn't necessarily know if it was a good one. But your options were stay in the darkest alley of Los Santos with a gash to your side and hands covered in blood that was either your own or, well, not and an unknown amount of enemies who swore you dead, OR you could collapse into the arms of a British man as he placed a bag over your head and took you to safety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1: Bring Me To Safety (Don't let me go)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a random "Choose Your Own Adventure" fic so enjoy! I will update every day this week and idrk where this is going entirely so hmu if you have a suggestion! And wow this one isn't sad!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Under the wings of the most dangerous crew to cros the city.

It was an impulse decision, really. And you didn't necessarily know if it was a good one. But your options were stay in the darkest alley of Los Santos with a gash to your side and hands covered in blood that was either your own or, well, not and an unknown amount of enemies who swore you dead, OR you could collapse into the arms of a British man as he placed a bag over your head and took you to safety.

It was obvious why you did the latter. But now as you lay in a mystery room in an undisclosed location, you may have been regretting that decision. You felt plush under you and your right side hurt like hell. You had your black leather pants on still but you felt a breeze on your stomach as you realized that only a blanket had been wrapped around your chest to cover your bra. You hear a tired sigh.  
“God dammit Gavin. What the fuck are you doing bringing some injured girl into my living room at fuck all oclock?”  
“I'm sorry Geoff but she's hurt real bad and I saw her fight. She's real good! She bloody mullered those blokes! And maybe we could recruit her..”  
“We don't even know her. Do you really think she's good enough to join the Fake AH crew?”  
“Yes”  
All of the sudden it clicked. This was the house of the leader of the most feared and hunted gang in the whole city. You read all about their heists and you knew almost every thing possible. You were scared. You got up really fast and shot your eyes open. Holding the sheet to your chest and looking around rabidly, you almost passed out from the stab wound at your side. You felt warm wet as the bleeding increased.  
“WHERE THE FUCK AM I AND WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE”  
You demanded.  
“Oh fuck” Geoff said.  
“Please love. You're bleeding. Lemme patch you up. Please.”  
The blond one, Gavin, started moving toward you slowly with his hands up.  
“Fuck yo-”  
You passed out from lack of blood.”

The next time you woke up, you were restrained in what looked like a torture room with your hands and feet bound. You had stitches in your side and were wondering what they were going to do to you.  
“Morning, love”  
The British voice chirped from somewhere out of your line of sight.  
“Ready to calm the fuck down? If you be real good you can be unbound.”  
“I-uh-yeah I'm ok I'm fine.”  
He came round the table and undid your straps. You rubbed your wrists and stretched. He held out a hand.  
“‘Ello. ‘M Gavino Free. Pyrotechnic for the Fake Achievement Hunter Crew and world renowned hottie. I'm positive you have at least one of those titles. And your name is?”  
Holding out your hand daintily, as he turned round what you thought was going to be a handshake into a kiss to your hand.  
“I'm (y/n). I uh, don't have a crew and I'm actually just a plain murder for hire. No world renowned anything”  
You gave a smile and blushed slightly.  
“Thank you for saving me.”

 

{[Go to chapter 2]}


	2. 2: Charming Young Lads (Rendezvous at Breakfast)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you learn of system where you must earn for freedom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is bad, it's late, sorry.

“You must be starving, poor thing.”  
You looked into the green eyes as your stomach rumbled.  
“Yeah I guess so”  
You said apprehensively. You were still skeptical of their kindness, because in this world people aren't kind unless they want something. So as Gavin led you to Geoff's marble detailed kitchen, you tried to think just what they thought they could get from you. Sex? You were of the opposite sex and had never had trouble finding a date, so they must think you are attractive. But if they didn't want sex then there really wasn't anything you could give them. If they wanted you in their crew, well, that would be a mistake. You couldn't protect yourself in that alley. And as you had always tried to break that gender boundary that you didn't need a knight in shining armor to save you, you had failed that night. Getting lost in your thoughts, you didn't even notice that Gavin had stopped walking and you stumbled right into him.  
“Umpf!”  
As you collided, you both fell into a mess of limbs and you landed on Gavin's chest in an almost perfect cuddling position. You were comfortable and forgot for a moment that this man was strange and that you didn't want to be here. As you realized this, you quickly got up and shook yourself off.  
“Wot was that for? You push me down or something?”  
Gavin was laughing, propping himself up on his elbows, still laying on the ground.  
“I tripped. I'm sorry I'm a big klutz.”  
You were embarrassed and blushing heavily. You felt the blood running through your cheeks making your face hot. You offered a hand to Gavin to help him up.  
“Breakfast will be right this way. Geoff is a fantastic cook.”  
You both sat down at the breakfast bar. A mustached man in Star Wars pajama pants and a suit and tie shirt came out from behind a wall holding a frying pan.  
“Hi. I'm Geoff Ramsey. This is my house. Are you alright? You had quite the injury last night.”  
“I'm (y/n) and I'll be ok. Thank you for patching me up. I'll get out of your hair as soon as possible, don't worry.”  
You shrugged, and Geoff got real serious. He put his hands on the counter and leaned in. You could smell booze on his breath and his blue eyes were almost hurting with how intense they were.  
“You see (Y/n), I don't actually think you'll be going anywhere.”  
Geoff was pacing around the kitchen, hands behind his back and staring intently at something in the distance.  
“Gavin brought you here late last night, right into my home. And I don't know if you know who I am or not, but I do know that you've heard of the Fake AH Crew, and I'm certain you've heard stories about us. So, (y/n) I am faced with this conflict. As Gav has brought you into the heart and soul of the most dangerous men in all of Los Santos and really I cannot just let you walk away from this.”  
Geoff was serious and turned his grave attention towards you. He walked towards you and put a hand on your chin, lifting it daintily up with a single finger. He got real close, almost kissing you with the minuscule distance between your lips and his.  
“It'd be a shame to have to kill such a pretty little girl.”  
And with that he walked away from you and went back to the kitchen.  
“I think what Geoff is trying to say is that now you're a liability. You could compromise our whole situation. So I'm afraid you won't be leaving any time soon.”  
Gavin looked at you and mouthed a “Sorry”  
“So when WILL I be able to leave?”  
You asked, kind of excited to be with a group you had admired.  
“Well, we have a system in place, as of yesterday.”  
“Go on…”  
“I'm calling it Geoff's Freedom and Mercantile. I'll give it to you straight, we have some jobs currently not being fulfilled by other crew members right now.”  
Geoff came into the area and set down a plate in front of you, then one in front of Gavin.  
“So you can earn your freedom. I'll give you tasks, each worth a certain amount of points. You need 100 points to gain sovereignty.”  
Geoff loaded your plate with bacon, eggs, and toast. You were a vegetarian.  
“Um, ok I'm really sorry but I actually made a life decision to not eat meat. I really appreciate the hospitality though.”  
You said.  
“5 points to eat that whole plate.”  
“Geoff that's absurd I'll just make her a pop tart.”  
Gavin was standing and ready to go get you something.  
“No, dickhead. I wanna see her eat it.”  
You grabbed the fork. Gavin came over to whisper something in your ear.  
“You don't have to do this. I can make him change his mind.”  
“It's fine. I can do this.”  
You lifted the eggs into your mouth and ate it as well as some bacon. Geoff seemed satisfied.  
“I love a girl who can handle her meat. Props. 5 points earned.”  
Geoff took out a pen and notebook and gave it to Gavin.  
“Free, take notes of points.”  
Gavin nodded and took the pen and notebook. You saw him write 5 tallies then immediately start doodling in the corner.  
“Geoff the rest of the lads and gents will be here soon.”  
“Don't worry buddy. They know about the situation.”  
Just as Geoff replied, a knock was heard at the door.  
“Open up assholes it's just me.”  
The entryway to the penthouse opened and a curly haired boy in a brown leather jacket walked in, a shorter man with a square figure and sunglasses walked in behind him.  
“Why hello, ma’am. I'm Michael Jones. Lovely to meet you.”  
Michael introduced himself and bowed.  
“I'm (y/n). The pleasure is mine.”  
You said looking at Michael, then at the other guy.  
“Sup. I'm Jeremy.”  
“Uh… No. This is Little J.”  
“You don't have to call me tha-”  
“LIIIITTTLLE J!”  
Jeremy put a hand on his forehead and just shook his head.  
Gavin was laughing and Geoff was smiling.  
“So Geoff what's the agenda today?”  
Michael took a seat at the breakfast bar and grabbed your half eaten plate (which you weren't going to eat anyway) and dug in.  
“Well, when Ryan and Jack get their asses over here then we'll probably just play games today. We stole a lot of art yesterday so we gotta lay low.”  
Geoff said “stole” very casually.  
“(Y/n) feel free to sit anywhere or play anything with us. Otherwise you can just do whatever.”  
Geoff gestured to the couch.  
“Geoff I think Imma take a quick kip.”  
Gavin's hands were clenched as he yawned and stretched.  
“Alright buddy.”  
Geoff had already started booting up the xbox and Gavin held out his clenched hand.  
“Well it was nice to formally meet you, (y/n)”  
Into your hand he uncurled his and placed a small piece of paper discretely into your palm. He left the room.  
“I gotta take a wee.”  
You said, preparing for what the note could possibly say.  
“Down the hallway on the right”  
Geoff pointed distractedly.  
You headed to the toilet and opened the note which read  
“I think you're absolutely lovely. If you would like to rendezvous, come to the balcony of the penthouse. If not, don't come.  
-G”

(Rendezvous with Gavin: go to chapter 3)  
(Stay and play games with the guys: go to chapter 4)


	3. Sugar and Fire (And Stockholm Syndrome)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decide to go out to the balcony, and the British pyrotechnic set a fire in your heart. Things get steamy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all fuck. Bc why not? I know that's what you came here for anyway ;) But yeah this is shit and I'm on an insomnia spree so I haven't slept in a couple days. So blame my sleepless head for this sin

You knew it was probably a bad idea, but you didn't have much to lose. And Gavin WAS awfully handsome. He was charming and respectful. So you told the guys outside that you needed your respective sleep and headed to the balcony. You saw the green and gold eyes light up through the glass doors and what you saw was stunning. Fairy lights strung all around and a blanket laid out. A small assortment of fruits and candies and a charming smile across his face.  
“‘Ello love! I'm glad you came out. I tried to make an atmosphere half as lovely as you are and I don't know if I succeeded but-”  
You stopped his rambling with a finger in front of his lips. You sat next to him on the blanket.   
“You're bloody brilliant.”  
You looked over at him and smiled.  
“OO! There is is!  
He squeaked and pointed.  
“What are you on about?”  
“That little smile. I don't know how but it makes everything better.”  
You guys sat in silence for a while. You knew Gavin wasn't a bad guy. He didn't give off that vibe. He was genuine and seemed so full of charisma and character. But you couldn't stop the flow of misinformation about people like them in your mind. You didn't want to get close to anyone of these people. They were your captors. They KILLED people and stole for a living. You only killed bad guys. People like… Like them. But Gavin was different, and your feelings were gathering like a storm.  
“(Y/n) I really like you.”  
“I think you've made that evident.”  
“Do you like me back?”  
His breath was hot on your lips as he closed the gap between you and his green eyes looked into yours with a passion.  
“Yeah.”  
You gave him a smirk and moved your face even closer to his without touching, although your lips begged for contact.  
“Prove it.”  
The hot puff of air from the “Prove” smelled like sugar and fire and you couldn't stand any area between you and you connected your lips daintily to his as his hand landed in your hair and around your waist. His lips were soft and wet and warm and you slipped in your tongue as his breathing quickened and you saw his eyes close. He bit your bottom lip and pushed you onto your back. He limbered over you and you saw lust in his eyes. He winked at you briefly and you thought it was to make sure you wanted this. You definitely did.  
“Fuck me, Free.”  
“Yes ma’am.”  
He crooned his mouth against your neck and kissed his way across your jaw back to your mouth. He sat up and grabbed your hips so your legs wrapped around his waist as he pulled your shirt over your head and then he pulled his while you took off your bra. When his shirt was gone and his vision unobstructed, he looked slack jawed.  
“God you're gorgeous.”  
He panted, grabbing a breast and reaching for your lips. One hand got adventurous as it slipped down your waist and down even farther into your waistband. His eyes never left yours as he begged for consent and you happily obliged. You felt his middle finger slip down across your folds and he pulled his finger back right away. Readjusting, he laid you down on your back and kissed you while on his side, slipping his hand back down and stroking at your clit. His finger circled around the sensitive bud and you almost cried out.  
“G-Gavin I-fuck”  
“Shh I got you love. You're absolutely gorgeous. But I bet you'd look lovelier with my mouth doing the work”  
“God yes”  
He pulled off your pants and sucked the outside of your panties, making the wet spot there larger than before. He slipped them off and laid contact on the area between your belly button and mound. He kissed his way down, tongue coming out only to flick at your clit as your hands in his hair forced him down. His mouth sucking you and swirling around as he brings up that magical finger and you suck on it. He brings it back down and puts it inside you, finger fucking you. You feel close, and he crooks that special finger up and you spill. Your eyes closed so tight that you don't even notice him until his mouth is near your ear.  
“If I can make you shake with just one finger, imagine what more I have to offer, dear”  
He nibbles at your ear and you feel his bulge press against you. You unzip his pants and they come off immediately his boxers pulled down.   
“Jonny?”  
He asked, reaching in the pocket of his pants.   
“Birth Control”  
You say and he nods, stroking himself a couple times then massaging the tip in. You groan at the sudden stretch. He pounds into you until you orgasm a second time, and he comes all over himself.  
“That was absolutely… Fantastic.”  
He cleans himself off with napkins and you cuddle up to him.  
“You're ace. I really like you (Y/f/n) (y/l/n)”  
You're tippy toppers too, Gavino.”  
He helps you up and you crawl into his bed from inside the balcony doors. You both lay there.  
“I've never had sex so high up.”  
You both laugh.


End file.
